


eye catcher

by broikawa



Series: percy's bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAka Week 2020, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: keiji helps an attractive customer at workor ;; bkak week day 1 - [bookstore au]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: percy's bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858111
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	eye catcher

**Author's Note:**

> aaa bkak week finally started ,,, now i just need to finish all my other fics for it gkjfhsg

Working at a bookstore near campus seemed to be the closest Akaashi Keiji would get to working in literature publishing for a while.

He was nearing the midpoint in his third year, a position at a magazine waiting for him in the fall. It was a small one, sure, but he had gotten the sense that they found him to be very promising and would move into a department quickly. The department he hoped for, of course, was literature, and he’d been working towards that since his first year. He was sure to get it.

For now, however, he was fixing books on shelves, answering customers’ questions, and thanking God he got employee discounts on these some awfully high prices.

Some hours into his shift, a man entered the store.

A quite eye-catching man.

A man that seemed to be Keiji’s age.

A man that was walking directly towards him, a curious look on his face.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Keiji said back. “Can I help you?”

He was taller than Keiji by a few inches.

“I’m looking for a textbook,” he said. “My friend said you might have it?”

His eyes were an interesting colour.

“I can look up if we have it.”

He had… really nice biceps...

“Sure.”

 _Get a hold of yourself, Keiji_.

“Let’s go look,” he said, and led the customer to another section of the store.

“I wasn’t going to get it,” he said, “but my prof seemed really serious about us having one, so…”

 _Or you could illegally download it like everyone else_ , he said in his mind, but he kept quiet so as to not turn away this very, _very_ attractive customer. “Of course,” he said.

“We can try looking it up first to see if we carry it,” he said, stopping at a computer. “Just put in the title.”

As the customer put the textbook into the search bar, Keiji’s eyes drifted down to his hands. They were big, much different than his own thin, delicate looking ones. _I wonder if they’re warm_ , he thought, but straightened up again quickly. _You are at work, he told himself, now is not the time to be fantasizing about a customer’s hands_.

A few of his fingers were wrapped in tape.

“Um,” he said, and the customer glanced at him, “do you play volleyball?”

He beamed, clearly proud of his athleticism. “Yep! On my school’s team. How’d you know?”

“The tape,” he said, gesturing to his hands.

“Do you play, too?”

“No,” he shook his head, “I played in high school. We were quite good.”

“What position?”

“Setter,” he said. “You?”

“Wing spiker,” he said, “since middle school. Hopefully forever.”

“Are you going pro?”

“That’s the plan!” he said proudly. “V. League’s been looking at me recently.”

“That’s nice,” he said.

He felt like he was going to fall over.

Keiji didn’t remember customers after they left. Keiji didn’t care to get to know them, he only wanted to get through each day he worked. Keiji didn’t need to know about customers’ personal lives.

But, _fuck_ , this guy was really attractive.

He turned back to the computer. “Were you able to find it?”

“I think so,” he said.

Keiji leaned closer to the screen. “It seems to be out of stock,” he told him, “but you can order it and pick it up. It should come within the week. Have you placed an order with us before?”

He guided the customer through the process, watching as he entered his information.

He entered his name. Bokuto Koutarou.

Keiji took note of it.

“You’ll get an email when it arrives,” he said when he finished.

“Thanks,” he said, sounding suddenly timid.

Keiji watched him walk away and towards the checkout, and he glanced at him again as he left. Koutarou turned his head before he left, too, looking at Keiji as Keiji looked at him. He offered Keiji a kind smile before walking out.

 _Fuck!!!!!!!!_ , he said in his mind.

  
  


Keiji was very glad to be on break.

He was tired in most ways – physically, mentally, the like. Between classes and assignments and work shifts and adult life, it had been a hell of a week.

Not to mention he was still thinking about Koutarou a week and a half later.

He definitely didn’t leave his shift that night, the one where they met, and return to his apartment only to flop onto his couch and reminisce about his day, when he definitely didn’t remember the tall (basic description), handsome (subjective description), muscular (necessary description) customer that had talked to him earlier. And he _definitely_ didn’t grab his phone soon after and look him up on Instagram, find him, and scroll through his account (which was mostly videos of him and his friends messing around, volleyball-related posts, and a few too many workout selfies that Keiji looked at for a few too many seconds each).

Of course he didn’t.

He _had_ messaged one of his close friends about it, to which he received _shoot your shot, aka-chan!!!_ less than a minute later, along with an affirmation that he was, like Keiji perceived, very attractive (as his friend made it clear that sending his profile was a necessity).

It hadn’t affirmed him enough to message him, though.

Their direct messaging history remained blank for various anxiety-full reasons (namely Keiji not wanting to admit he had gone home and _purposely looked for him on social media, Tooru, that’s crazy, I would never tell him that_ ) when he heard an oddly familiar voice outside of the break room.

“Do you know if someone is working today?” he heard outside the door. The voice was deep, but bright. “Akashi?”

“Akaashi-san?” a co-worker said, “I think he’s on break right now.”

“I’ll wait for him, then.”

Who would be looking for him at work?

It couldn’t be one of his friends – they would’ve messaged him beforehand, and it didn’t sound like anyone he knew. He stepped out to see who it was.

Standing there, leaned against a wall, was Koutarou.

He looked up, then quickly looked away when he noticed Keiji.

Keiji’s cheeks went warm.

He nodded to him, Koutarou nodding back, and walked to him.

“Bokuto-san,” he said.

“Akaashi,” he said, “hi.”

“You got your textbook, then?” he noted, looking at the book.

Koutarou looked down as if he forgot he was holding it. “Yeah, I did.”

They were both quiet waiting for the other to talk. In Keiji’s brain, every alarm was blaring that, wow, okay, this was happening, but he tried his best to appear collected on the outside, as he usually did.

“I, um,” said Koutarou, and Keiji was thankful he spoke first as he was trying to remember how to speak Japanese. “I wanted to see you again.”

He felt flustered now, not because he had wanted to talk to him again, nor because his being here confirmed what he’d been feeling, nor because of his somewhat stalker-like Instagram habits. He felt flustered, he guessed, because Koutarou had also wanted to talk to _him_. Because this meant he had also thought about him during the week. What if he’d also looked for his Instagram, Keiji wondered. People did that, right? Now that he’d thought of the possibility, he grew even more flustered, worried about doing something stupid, or–

 _Keiji_.

 _Get your head. Out. Of. Your. Ass_.

“I hope it’s not weird,” Koutarou added, turning away from him.

“It’s not,” he said, too quickly. “I wanted to see you, too.”

Koutarou looked back at him, beaming like he had when they’d first spoken.

It was the brightest smile Keiji had ever seen.

“I’m off in two hours,” he said finally, “if you’d like to meet up.”

Keiji saw his ears go red. “Yeah,” Koutarou said, “sure. Yes. Let’s do that.”

“Yes,” he said, his lips turning up, “let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> edit: if u liked this fic enough, consider rb'ing my [promo post](https://adrientheodorepercival.tumblr.com/post/625180411308408833/eye-catcher) !
> 
> tumblrs  
> etherealparrish (main)  
> ohmyhoneybun (lovecore/mlm)  
> historicalsgnificance (dark academia/studyblr)  
> adrientheodorepercival (writeblr)


End file.
